Palette of Changing Realities
by Shalini2808
Summary: Malec AU : Magnus and Alec are part of an alternate reality where Shadowhunters and Warlocks are ancient historical beings. When demonic powers try to return to their world they must find their way back to each other and the love they had once shared, love that has saved them across realities.


Note : My first Malec piece. Hope it turns just out as interesting on the screen as its shaping in my head. Happy reading :)

* * *

Dorthia stepped out of the Portal, a blaze of orange outlining her silhouette. It had felt like a dream, transiting from one reality to another. A fluid dream, one where you could skim through many possible destinations as if floating on water and finally arrive at the chosen shore. The portals connecting alternate realities seemed to have a mind of their own and they changed their courses building on the intention set by their creators. This is why she had gone through torturous amount of portal building training.

The intention of Dorthia was pretty straightforward. 'Take me to the reality where I am ready to take on my purpose in the world, that of saving the doomed future.'

"Dorthia Martel?" Said a voice behind her. She turned to look at an old man nearly a foot taller than her. She was eighteen but standing in front of this man made her look not a day older than twelve.

"Hi, please call me Dot. I assume you are Professor Holt" said Dot, smiling out of relief at the sight of him. Although their meeting had been part of the plan one often expects the unexpected to happen when realities change. Luckily for her this was just the beginning of the said adventure and her beginner's luck had not run out.

He returned her smile. "You must have had a long journey, let's talk over a cup of coffee."

"Well, it only took 3 seconds."

"I meant you have traveled far" he said, looking at her closely.

She smiled again, this time it was a soft and kind smile. "Trust me, I did not leave behind anything that I can miss longer than 3 seconds".

As they got comfortable on the cushioned chairs of the nearest cafe, Dot looked around for strange and unfamiliar things but everything seemed quite normal. Few couples were enjoying what seemed to be casual coffee dates, a group of friends were bickering about who owed money to whom and strong smell of coffee was wafting in through the kitchen door.

"I see that you are disappointed. Is this not what you expected?" asked Holt, taking in the same sight and feeling relieved. Their world was still untouched by what was to come and he hoped they could delay the inevitable as much as they could. He had, however, grown used to their teenager recruits finding this odd. The Institute of Alternate Realities had been recruiting a lot lately and all the orientation sessions had started this way. With them wondering – "This doesn't seem so bad, why are we here?"

"I wouldn't say that I am disappointed", said Dot, "I'm just surprised that the world looks _exactly_ the same."

"Well then why don't we then start with what you know of this world?"

Dot took a deep breath and spoke with confidence. She was prepared for this question and had rehearsed the answer well. "This is the reality where shadowhunters defeated all the demons centuries ago and closed the rift between this world and the demonic world permanently. They then resorted to living lives of mundanes as they had fulfilled their purpose in the world. Their current descendants take a lot of pride in their ancient history, the history that gives them higher status in the society." She paused to look at Mr. Holt who gave her an encouraging nod.

"And then there is the lot of warlocks. Theirs I believe is a sadder history. They were sick of their immortal lives, purposeless and full of bereavement. The misery they felt inside had choked most of the magic out of them and eventually they lost their powers and immortality."

She looked at Holt again but this time he was shaking his head.

"They didn't lose their magic," he said as he casually sipped on his coffee, "They sacrificed it. Centuries ago when the shadowhunters had defeated all the demons and the rift was being closed, they turned to the warlocks for help to make sure that the seal was permanent. They used all the magic they had to seal the rift and offered their immortality. That's what made the closure permanent."

"So the magic that sealed the rift can never die, it's immortal."

"Yes."

"Then why were we summoned here?" Dot asked. She knew she had been recruited to come and save this world as the demonic powers were prophesied to return and no one in this reality was capable of stopping them, not when they were all living lives of mundanes and their powers were ancient history. But from what they had just discussed it all seemed rather unnecessary.

"You think there's only one way evil can enter this world again?" It was a serious question but Holt was smiling.

"I don't know," Dot said honestly. "All I know is that warlocks from my reality were asked if they would want to volunteer to save a reality that needed their help. I just turned eighteen, still adjusting to my powers and learning how to use them. But when I learnt about this program, I wanted to do my bit."

"Why?" From the way he looked at her she knew that this was the only question he wanted to know the answer to. All other questions in this interview-of-sorts were mere formality.

"Because in my reality warlocks do not have a clear purpose in life, the bane of immortality is the lack of purpose. I want to make my life count, however long or short it is. And so I volunteered." Plus I had a lonely life and no friends and nothing worth staying back for, she thought to herself and did not voice out.

"Good that you did. We need young blood like you for what is about to come. Now do you know what you need to do to fix your seat in this mission?"

"Oh not really." She fumbled.

"You need funding." She was taken aback and it was too late to mask her surprise. 'Funding' sounded so mundane.

He got her confusion and rushed to explain. "For what we are about to do, we need a lot of research, and also, infrastructure. There are few wealthy families in the country who are sponsoring every chosen candidate. The most prominent family in New York would be the Lightwood family. However, they are already funding Magnus Bane and it may take some convincing to get them to back another candidate."

Dorthia was so startled that she toppled her cup and spilled the remaining of her drink. It took all the patience in the world to hold off her questions till the waiter was done cleaning the table and out of hearing range.

"Did you say Magnus Bane? Magnus Bane? He is the most powerful warlock in my reality. Or so I have heard. I didn't know he was joining the program." She felt betrayed. The least the warlock association could have done was inform her about this crucial fact.

"The Magnus Bane in this reality is a mundane and among the top recruits."

"Oh." She said, still bewildered. "I didn't know we were recruiting mundanes too."

"Everyone being recruited from this world will quite naturally be a mundane. I thought that was obvious."

"Oh yes, yes of course."

Suddenly all of this knowledge became too much to take in and she was starting to get a headache. She touched her temples with orange parks that erupted from her fingertips and at once felt its soothing effect.

"I am sorry," she said soon after. "I forgot that I needed to refrain from displaying any signs of magic here."

"Yes that is advisable," said Holt. Then he added some bit of affection in his voice, "Don't stress too much. Let's head towards the hotel where we have booked a room for you. Have a good night's rest before you meet your fellow team members tomorrow. On the way we can discuss how you can procure your funding."

"Why do I need to take care of it?" She asked. Wasn't it enough that she had let life-as-she-knew-it change for her in an instant and switched between realities?

"You may think it is unfair but we want our recruits to start fending for themselves at the earliest. The institute is only there to guide and supervise. And don't worry too much about your sponsorship. I cannot vouch for the rest of the Lightwoods but I have heard that Alexander Lightwood is a very reasonable young man who is always looking to do things differently, all you need to do is give him a good reason to back you in the mission."

"Who is Alexander Lightwood?" she asked but Holt had already gotten up from his chair and was heading towards the door.

That night she drifted to sleep with a slight headache and many burning questions. What will the mundane version of Magnus Bane be like? What will be a good enough reason for the Lightwoods to shell out more money on candidates when they are already sponsoring one? Why was Alexander Lightwood different than the rest of his family? And why were these the only two names that she had heard on her first day in this reality?

* * *

P.S. Do let me know if this setting excites you! :D


End file.
